


Zinnia

by bithgreene



Series: i love you as the plant that doesn't bloom [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithgreene/pseuds/bithgreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question<br/>"Zinnia: Who was your best friend when you were six years old?"</p></blockquote>





	Zinnia

Arya is six and as mischievous as any child ever could be. She runs constantly through the house on bare feet, skinny legs spurring her faster, faster down the long stretches of mostly empty hallway. She knocks into things quite a lot, things and people too. Her mother and father grab her by the shoulders and admonish her with a soft smile or exasperated sigh. Little Bran cries, and Sansa too sometimes if she’s wearing a particularly nice dress or having a particularly sour mood.

Jon is her favourite brother, though he made her promise to _never ever_ tell Robb, and when she runs into him he lifts her from under her arms, his hands warm against her rib cage and swings her in a big circle. She throws her head back to laugh and he laughs too. It feels like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Floral Questions from http://oxlips.tumblr.com/post/66582833014/send-me-a-floral-question  
> "Zinnia: Who was your best friend when you were six years old?"


End file.
